We continue to evaluate the roles played by Arf6 and also Golgi-associated Arfs like Arf1 at the plasma membrane. GTP-binding proteins like Arf cycle between GTP-bound, active and GDP-bound, inactive forms. Our finding that active forms of Arf6 can recruit Arf guanine nucleotide exchange factors or GEFs to membranes has formed the basis of a model whereby active Arf6 (Arf6-GTP) can recruit and activate other Arf proteins like Arf1, typically thought to function at the Golgi complex. We find that Arf1 is required for cortical actin rearrangements driven by activation of Src family kinases and protein kinase C. We are identifying which GEFs are involved in this process and also which GTPase activating proteins (GAPs) that turn off the Arf signal are involved.